Cursed The Forsaken
by ImmortalOokami
Summary: In Konohagakure, strange creatures have been appearing every night there's a full moon. Sakura has been infected, when it attacked her. Not only she has been infected, but the Akatsuki somehow get dragged into the urban myth of werewolves.cussing,gore.


Cursed: the forsaken

I take claim to nothing...Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto...

Main pairing: DeiSaku

Other pairings: NaruSaku, HidaKona, KibaHina, OroTsuna..etc

Chapter 1: Infected

--------

Amidst the dense wood, two cloaked figures walked side to side. They almost seemed the same, since they wore straw hats with white streamers at the ends, however one was a bit taller than the other.

The tall one stopped, sensing a change in the wind, a single azure eye scanned the area around him. The other however, just ignored it and continued.

"Sasori-danna what was that just now, hmm?" the tall one asked to the one named Sasori who looked back at him.

"It's probably just a small animal, now quit wasting time and hurry up Deidara, besides I hate making people wait..." Sasori sternly ordered still acknowledging the interfering presence that Deidara sensed earlier. Deidara glanced at a shadow behind the rocks that covered a damaged altar, then he shook it off but still tense at the moment, and caught up with Sasori. A few hours have passed, and the sun's quick descent caused a crimson effect on the evening sky, the two men were still traveling at a steady but slow pace.

"Can't we just take rest here, I mean it's getting dark and would it be reasonable to set camp now, hmm?"

"You're right it may be reasonable but, I don't need such things as sleep."

"Very well, I'll be off to bed..." Deidara announced as he stretched and yawned, the spell of sleep finally taking it's tole on him. With that Sasori just sat down, and stared at the bright full moon in the clear midnight sky, he ran a hand through his bushy red hair relaxing.

Meanwhile, Deidara was tossing and turning uncomfortably in his sleep, his long dirty blonde hair became messy as he did so. Suddenly, his blood shot azure eye snapped open and he violently sat up panting.

"Fuck..." he dryly cursed to himself as his blurred vision slowly adjusted in the moonlight he got up and walked lazily over to the nearest water source, after all Deidara did need water for his art. As he took some stream water into his hands, something rustled from behind him. He whirled around and was immediately taken off his feet by a human figure with beastly ears and tail, however he barely avoided his throat being torn open and instead having his arm bitten into by razor sharp ivory teeth, he grunted from the pain, but he's endured worse. Deidara smirked, and shoved his free hand into his clay pouch, launching a white bird from his hand that detonated at the creatures head killing it instantly. He collapsed shortly after the adrenaline rush wore off clutching his bleeding arm. "I'm not going to let some dog bite kill me, hmm." he boasted between pants. He quickly wrapped bandages around the bite wound, to lessen the bleeding.

"Something happen Deidara,?" came Sasori's stale voice from behind him.

"Just a shinobi..." he lied not realizing until he looked over at the thing's disfigured body that attacked him was in fact a shinobi. He bent over, nauseated by the smell of decaying flesh, _I shouldn't be calm, I just got bitten..._ he began to panic, his grip on his arm tightening. Sasori, uncaringly turned away and walked back to where he was earlier. Deidara grimaced, quickly rising to his feet to distance himself from the corpse, where he fell asleep at the foot of an aged tree.

In the outskirts of Konohagakure, a rosette haired kunoichi was throwing kunais at well hidden targets. Then, a blurry figure flashed in front of her, causing her to come to a halt. Tensing up, the girl balled her fists tightly, ready to strike. The figure reappeared behind her, and with blinding speed lunged at her. The kunoichi waited until she could see what was really attacking her, and she slugged right at it's jaw letting out her battle cry. The attacker's long jaw shattered from her fists impact, however, the kunoichi had left herself vulnerable. The figure used the last of it's strength to slash her right shoulder with it's ivory claws, then it died before it hit the ground. The kunoichi cringed from the searing pain, and held her glowing hand to where she had been wounded. The wound closed within seconds.

"Sakura-chan!" a rather loud voice came from a few meters away from the kunoichi, who turned around to see a blonde haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, and he wore a black and orange jump suit. He ran over to Sakura and stopped by her side, curious from the commotion that just happened. "What happened here?" he glanced over at the body on the ground, holding back the nausea just merely looking at it. Then the blonde teen glanced back at Sakura, overwhelmed with confusion.

"I...don't really know," her voice almost faded in, "besides it's getting pretty late, so see you later Naruto." Sakura beamed, and walked back to the Haruno Temple, at that Naruto felt his cheeks warming up. Naruto just scratched the back of his head, and chuckled to himself. A figure was perched on the top of one of the buildings, it's dark silver fur glowing in the moonlight. Then, it started to change back into a cloaked young man who's wild looking magenta eyes opened. He picked up a three bladed red scythe and balanced it at his shoulder, and scoffed. In a blink of an eye he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Elsewhere, the same young man appeared next to a masked green eyed man.

"Ugh, why now, it's not even morning yet....Kakuzu why the fuck did you have to interrupt me while I was feeding?" the young man groaned as he chucked a femur bone at a rock next to the boulder he was standing on.

"Deidara was bitten, and Leader wants us back at the base immediately." Kakuzu responded coldly as he picked up a money case with 35 million ryo.

"Well, if it ain't about fucking time he did. Seriously, that pansy was really pissing me off." he boasted his arms folded across his exposed chest, "Even if I'm stuck with a prick like you, I still have my part and sacrifice lousy heathens to Jashin-sama."

"Whatever, just hurry up and get moving, we're already late."

Somewhere in an unoccupied cave a hologram of a ring-eyed man stood, then eight holograms appeared before him.

"Report on the Jinchuriki's status..." He sternly ordered

"Active, sir!" The swirly masked on the right to Deidara's hologram cheerfully shouted

"And the Nine tail's?"

"Active." the Jashinist nonchalantly grimaced.

"So from what I've heard, Deidara is now one of us." the tall swordsman smirked exposing razor sharp teeth.

"What do you mean Kisame?" Deidara asked slightly uneased

"You're a werewolf, just like Itachi, Hidan and Kisame." The leader kept his naturally calm, charisma in his voice.

Sitting on a root of an old tree Deidara bit at his lower lip, and cussed under his breath, Sasori however held his soulless expression. Deidara stood up and walked over to the lake shore. He looked down to see himself in the water reflection, seeing a sudden ripple in the water from a raindrop that multiplied by the millions. He studied the ripples all out of sudden curiosity, and he lifted his left arm staring at his somewhat sharp fingernails. Then he crawled onto all fours, his mouth watering in hunger, the hunger for meat. Deidara loss all care and sprung into the water grabbing the first thing that moved, then he reared his head back and four sharp teeth sliced through scaly slimy flesh. His azure eyes became golden yellow with slit like pupils, and he ripped away the flesh from the morsel. Something rustled behind him, he turned around giving out a deep inhuman growl from his throat immediately swallowing the piece of flesh. Foreign blood dripped from his mouth, then he continued to mindlessly devour the morsel blood soaking his shirt. Deidara's eyes phased back to normal, and he began to pant heavily. He took a sleeve and wiped the blood off his face, and inhaled slowly through his nose then exhaled through his mouth.

"Ugh, so this is what it's like..." Deidara scowled


End file.
